Monster Hunter Frontier Intros
Well, since Monster Hunter Ecologies has become a thing of the past I decided I wanted to do something new similar to it that is kinda different. That's when I looked at Monster Hunter Frontier and saw how most monsters in Frontier don't have an intro. So I decided I wanted to make a page best around intros for some of Frontier, including ones on each update and ones on some of the monsters in Frontier. So without further a do, here is some of Frontier's Intros and I hope you enjoy some of mine and, some from other users. BannedLagiacrus' Frontier Intros 'The Leader of the Pokara' Monster's Intro: Pokaradon Area of Intro: Polar Sea/Area 2 A small group of Pokara Pups are seen playing in the snow near the icy shore of the Polar Sea. While playing one of them begin to walk away from the others and towards one of the ice-covered rocks in the area before, out of nowhere, a Giaprey jumps out from behind one of the rocks and screechs at the pup. The pup looks in shock and begins to back up before backing up into another Giaprey. The Giaprey trys to grab the pup with its jaws but fails to grab it and instead gets its beak stuck in the ice. The Pokara than begins to crawl away with all of its might while the other Giaprey trys to help its mate. The Giaprey is able to pry its jaws out of the ice before quickly running towards the Pokara. One of them jump infront of the Pokara, causing it to turn around try to crawl away, before the second Giaprey jumps infront of it. The Pokara decides to try to roar at them to scare them but the Giaprey look in confusion and move in closer. The Pokara trys to roar again but this time a loud bellowing roar is heard. The Giaprey turn to the direction of the roar before they see a Bull Pokaradon sliding towards them with shocking speed. The Pokaradon grabs one of them while sliding with its jaws before smacking the other with its tail into the water. The Pokaradon than throws the other Giaprey into one of the rocks, breaking the Giaprey's back. The intro ends with the Pokaradon roaring knocking the screen back before it zooms in showing the Pokara doing its best roar. 'Sleeping Thorn of the Great Forest' Monster's Intro: Espinas Area of Intro: Great Forest/Area 7 An Aptonoth herd is grazing on plants in the huge tree of the Great Forest. Each Aptonoth is grazing in their own independent spot. One of them comes across a strange looking pink thorny plant and takes bite of it. When it bites the plant, it trys to pull the thorn of but the thorn won't tear. The Aptonoth than decides to try to headbutt it and trys to use its tail to knock the thorn off but with no prevail this time, it grabs the thorn begins to pull with all of its might. All of sudden, a spiked tail hits the Aptonoth and knocks it off its feet. The other Aptonoths look up to see whats going on before it switchs back to the main Aptonoth slowly getting up. As it gets up, it sees thorny legs and a thorny body before its face is inches away from the "Thorn Wyvern", Espinas, face and stares directly at its mouth. The Espinas begins to open its eyes before it shakes body, causing the Aptonoths to stampede out of the tree. The last Aptonoth looks back and runs as soon as the Espinas yawns. The Espinas looks around in confusion before laying back down and going back to sleep. The screen then zooms out before fading to black. 'The Electromagnetic Pole Dragon' Monster's Intro: Rebidiora Area of Intro: Gorge/Area 4 A violent thunderstorm hits the Gorge and lightning begins to violently hit the area. All of sudden, some debris is thrown on the ground and than a huge spear of a Dragonator is thrown on the ground along with three lightning strikes on the ground. As the spear crashes to the ground, a strange electrical aura appears around it as it is slowly taking apart the spear. The pieces if the spear are than pulled into the screen before the camara changes view revealing the Thunder Pole Dragon, Rebidiora, pulling it into it's magnetic field before combining the metal pieces with electricity and dragon before roaring and, forming its magnetic ball. After forming the ball, it shoots it towards the screen as the ball throws the debris before exploding. After the explosion, the screen fades to black. 'The Heavenly Flying Dragon' Monster's Intro: Shanthien(Phase 1) Area of Intro: Large Exploration Ship The Exploration Ship is seen from an overhead view traveling through the cloudless sky and below the ship is the open sea. The Exploration Ship then flys through some clouds and all of sudden strange blue particles are seen in the sky before disappearing. The particles are then seen on the side of the ship before disappearing. After disappearing, a strange growl is heard and the screen looks up and, only briefly seeing a tail. The screen than runs to the side of the ship and water is shoot at the screen and, the screen is seen flying back and now hanging from the edge of the ship. As the screen climbs back up on the ship, the monster charges forward while flying revealing it to be a Shanthien. The Shanthien is seen circling the ship before charging forward into the screen and than disappearing into the clouds. This than leads into its cutscene in-game. 'Rising to the Heavens' Monster's Intro: Shanthien(Phase 2) Area of Intro: Large Exploration Ship The sky begins to turn dark and storm clouds begin to form in the air. As they form the Shanthien wings begin to grow bigger before it takes to the sky and begins to fly at high speeds around the ship. As it flys around the ship lightning strikes around it before it flys on the deck of the ship. When it flys on the deck, the Shanthien looks around the deck before roaring as huge lightning bolts hit the ground around it. 'Anger from the Heavenly Sky' Monster's Intro: Shanthien(Phase 3) Area of Intro: Large Exploration Ship The screen slowly moves towards Shanthien while it looks down on the ground seemingly dead. As it moves closer and stops, lightning begins to surge on its body and many of the blue particles begin to surround it before it looks up and flys straight towards the screen before flying into the air, above the Airship. As it flys it spins in a circle before making the storm more violent and making lightning strie the ship more rapidly. As it flys down, the particles surround the Shanthien, covering it in a beautiful aura of blue before the particles fly into the screen and disappear, only to show the Shanthien's eyes glowing red bfore going back into the battle. 'The Legendary Volcanic Heavenly Flying Dragon' Monster's Intro: Shanthien(Phase 4) Area of Intro: Large Exploration Ship(Phase 2) Dracosaurian's Frontier Intros 'Invasive Bloodsucker' Monster's Intro: Baruragaru Area of Intro: Swamp/Area 3 A Gypceros forages for food in the large damp cave in the area. Behind it the mud ripples as a two brightly colored fins move towards the oblivious bird wyvern. The Gypceros continues to forage when suddenly an extremely long and barbed tounge grips its left ankle!!! Squawking in fear the bird wyvern struggles and looks down to see the tounge draining blood from its ankle!! Struggling even harder now the avian wyvern manages to break free from the attacking tounge and runs as fast as it can, with the two fins following in pursuit. Seeing an opening in the ceiling the Gypceros takes flight and ascends toward the opening. Just as the avian wyvern makes it halfway the tounge once again launches itself and this time latches on the Gypceros's neck and once again drains blood!!! Roaring in utter fear the bird wyvern flashes its crest repeatedly but it has no effect and due to blood loss and falls to the ground. The attacker, a Baruragaru rises from the mud and continues to drain not only the bird wyvern's blood but its deadly toxins as well. When finished the lethal leviathan gives a bloodcurdling roar as the screen fades to black. 'King of The Jungle' Monster's Intros: Abiorugu Area of Intro: Jungle/Area 8 It is midday in the Jungle and a Velocidrome with three Velociprey at its side are harrassing a Yian Kut-Ku. The raptors screech and roar while the Kut-Ku squawks and flaps its wings. Suddenly the screen switches to large green legs charging through the dense vegetation towards an opening. The Velocidrome rushes the Kut-Ku only for it to jump backwards as a fireball hits the ground. The screen changes once again showing large back plates and an orange bladed tail. One of the Velociprey hears something and turns to see jaws filled with razor sharp teeth lunge towards it. Hearing a terrified shriek all the combatants turn to see an Abiorugu with the Velociprey in its jaws!!! Squawking in fear the Yian Kut-Ku takes to the air, yet the large predator throws the raptor in its jaws towards the ascending bird wyvern and knocks it out of the air !! This sends the Kut-Ku plummeting into a group of trees. Seeing the power of the beast before it the terrified Velocidrome and its remaining two followers attempt to outflank the large predator. However all three raptors are struck by its deadly thagomizer-like tail and are sent careening off the cliff!!! Seeing that all of its oppenents are gone the Abiorugu gives an earthshaking roar as the screen fades to black. Cottonmouth255's Frontier Intros 'Monarch of the Polar Sea' Monster's Intro: Anorupathisu Area of Intro: Polar Sea - Area 3 A large herd of Pokara, led by a Pokaradon, bask in the relatively warm sunlight that shimmers across the thick glacier. Lazily, a few Pokara stretch out their serpentine forms and gaze out at the sparkling blue water. Unseen by them due to their poor eyesight, a large blue fin is streaking through the water right at them. Soon, the fin disappears underwater, just when the Pokaradon raises his head to scan the area. The huge seal-like monster curls up again contentedly upon seeing his herd is safe. But suddenly, the ground shakes violently, alerting the Pokara. A fin rises up out from the ice and begins to head toward the herd at frightening speed. The Pokara roar in fear even as the Pokaradon wakes up again to defend them from the new threat. The ground shakes even more violently as the fin disappears for a moment, and then a gigantic blue Flying Wyvern jumps out from the ice and soars over all of their heads! The Anorupatisu finds itself swarmed by angry Pokara. It snarls threateningly before digging its horn into the ice, dragging it across the ground in a slow circle. An immensely large, icy geyser erupts around the Anorupatisu, instantly sending Pokara bodies flying through the air. As the ice fades, the Anorupatisu is revealed to be gone, vanished without a trace. But just then, the Pokaradon turns around to see the sawfish-like wyvern swooping down upon him like a gigantic eagle! With a single stab of its terrible horn, the Anorupatisu slays the Pokaradon, and with a horrifying screech, throws the body over its shoulder and into the water. The Monarch of the Polar Sea flies high up into the air and then swoops at the camera, with icicles raining down behind it, and the screen fades... Other Pages You Might Want To Check Out Monster Hunter Ecologies HC 3rd Generation Monsters Taken over by Cottonmouth255 The Marshland,The Hazardous Swamp Supremacy and Unknown 3rd Generation Monsters Category:Monster Ecologies